wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Adamant
Adamant 'is a member of the New York Protectorate. Appearance Adamant wears a metallic costume, featuring metal bands and panels that are loosely linked together by chains, fit over a black bodysuit'Adamant – A durable cape who showed up following the Echidna arc. Wears a black costume with metal plates chained together. - Cast (in depth). Abilities and Powers Adamant is a Striker and Brute with enhanced strength, durability, and short-range ferrokinesis. Through the versatile application of his abilities Adamant is a front-line bruiser, wearing personalized mechanical metal armor he can control to greatly supplement his parahuman strength and durability.Adamant can manipulate metal around him, it's very brutish, strength-focused. Lots of slamming and such. He can form metal into a crude armor around himself and gather metal into rough weapons, like greatswords, mauls, axes, etc. Finally, use of metal weapons against him or wearing metal armor while going up against him in close quarters means your attacks may get shoved aside before they land and you might have your footing disturbed. Very 'brute' in approach - his ability to boost attacks & defense while armored/wielding metal make him a heavy hitter that's good at staying in the fight, especially since he can repair damaged armor using his ability to slowly shape and refine metal. - Comment on Reddit Adamant can manipulate metal around him; he can form metal into a crude armor around himself and gather metal into rough weapons, like greatswords, mauls, axes. He can actively repel or attract metal like a magnet, but his power does not involve electromagnetism. In close quarters combat, Adamant is particularly effective against foes wearing metal armor or using metal weapons. His strength, durability, and metal-manipulation allow Adamant to wear heavy armor without actually having to worry about being encumbered by it; in fact, he uses his powers in conjunction with his armor to supplement his own strength and durability . Further, he can actively repel or deflect other metallic objects with his ability.Playtest Capes His armor is partially mechanical, and not just a construct of his ferrokinesis, which allows him to move with more mass, though this does take maintenance to use it.“Tell the others,” Miss Militia said, “Adamant’s getting a cycle retooled to handle more weight before he leaves again. He’ll go with Triumph. Log it all in the system.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.3 He can distort his armor into a variety of useful shapes through ferrokinesis, such as a blade to cut through restrictive material or into a completely solid piece to keep things from getting into his armor.Adamant had distorted his metal armor to create a completely form-fitting metal suit, with only the thinnest possible slits for his eyes, before venturing outside. He’d waded through my swarm, mostly blind, and he’d only just found Sere beyond the wall at the school’s perimeter. He reshaped an armor panel into a weapon to start cutting Sere free. Could I have caught Adamant too? Probably. But it wasn’t worth the effort, not when he could reshape metal, with enhanced strength and durability on top of that. - Excerpt from Chrysalis 20.5 His powers make him durable enough to go toe-to-toe with one of Hellhound's mutant dogs.Adamant got into close quarters combat with the dog, slashing at it with pieces of his armor and driving the animal back. Rachel whistled, shrill, and two dogs tackled him. He delivered one good swipe before the other blindsided him. The disadvantage of forming a full covering of armor was that it limited his peripheral vision. She wasn’t going even two seconds without giving a command. There were five dogs in the field, or four dogs and one young wolf, and many were lacking in serious training, so she managed them with lengths of chain between their collars and Bentley’s, and by giving enough commands that they wouldn’t have time to get creative and go after one of the PRT uniforms. - Excerpt from Imago 21.1 His metal manipulation is more for close up direct combat. History Background Adamant was probably a natural trigger, considering that he stayed in the Protectorate following the revelations about Cauldron.I idly wondered what had made the pair stick with their employer, in the wake of the recent events that had so many leaving the Protectorate with little to no explanation, Legend among them. - Excerpt from Chrysalis 20.2 Story Start As a member of the New York Protectorate team under Legend, he came to Brockton Bay to fight Leviathan.Extermination 8.3I studied Adamant and Sere while I waited. Adamant, naturally, wore a metallic costume, featuring metal bands and panels that were loosely linked together by chains, fit over a black bodysuit. He’d been at the fight against Leviathan, if I remembered right. He was a member of Legend’s team in New York. Or he had been. Legend was gone now. - Excerpt from Chrysalis 20.2 Post-Echidna While the city was recovering, he returned to Brockton Bay, and along with Sere, was present for the Incident at Arcadia High. He went toe to toe with Hellhound and her dogs when Skitter decided to punish Tagg for his temerity in revealing her secret identity, a breach of the unwritten rules.Imago 21.1 Adamant would later transfer out of Brockton Bay.Cell 22.3 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brute Category:Striker Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Unknown Status Category:Worm Characters